His Red Ruby
by AnmlLvr
Summary: Esme wants Carlisle to be her husband. They have a romantic dinner and dance in the gazebo in the rain. No Edward, Alice, ect. One-shot. Esme is human and Carlisle is a vamp. Summary stinks, I know. Fluffy!


Disclaimer:Yeah, right, I own Twilight. NOT!

Okay, since P34rls like, FREAKED that I didn't tell you the awful, sucky plot was hers, just FYI, it's hers. Blame her.

* * *

Esme POV

"Esme," he began, looking nervous.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I watched the face of the man I wished were my husband, pale and perfect. In the romantic, flickering light of the bundles of candles, one bunch on either side of the tables, I saw him fumble with something in his pocket. Was the light playing tricks on my eyes, or did I catch a glimpse of a dark blue jewelry box?

"I…I," he attempted, seemingly not knowing how to continue. I decided to help him along.

"Yes?"

"I… I love you," he finished sort of lamely. Oh well, I couldn't let him see my disappointment. He came over to my side of the table and took my hand, helping me rise from the table. As we left, he paid the waitress before she got to our table. She began to complain, she had wanted to bring the check to us, but the whining was abruptly stopped when I spotted some green paper with a picture suspiciously like that of Benjamin Franklin on it, smoothly transferred to her hand. I frowned. Why must Carlisle be so generous?

"Have a nice day!" she exclaimed, artificially happy. We stepped outside into the rain. Carlisle began to pull me along through the falling water. Laughing, I ran along with him over the slick, round rocks that seemed to form a path that led into the forest; the rain washing away all inhibitions.

Finally, we reached a gazebo, a lone structure with a pentagon-shaped roof and stairs leading into it; they were the only opening in the waist-high fence that surrounded the floor. Still giggling, I slipped into the shelter. When we were safely inside, Carlisle shook his head to rid himself of the water dripping from his hair and forming a puddle beneath him. The move was so blindingly fast, such a blur, that I would have missed it if not for the water that seemed to torpedo out from his scalp.

"Gaaa!" I playfully complained. We both knew I didn't mind. Carlisle just grinned at me.

"Aren't you going to apologize?!" I asked in mock indignation.

"I wasn't planning on it," he replied charmingly. Although, that isn't really sarcasm because he did charm me, no matter what he did. I let out a giggle at how sweet he was being.

"Fine," I huffed, pretending I was turning to leave, still attempting, badly, to stifle my giggles.

"Ah, ah, ah," Carlisle reprimanded, grabbing my hand and gently spinning me so I was up against his chest. We started swaying, then gently dancing around. We began dancing to our own music, the kind of two lovers, destined for each other hear when they are together; the type of sweet, beautiful, never-ending music that fills the heart and leaves room for little else.

As we spun and twirled, I let out a sigh of contentment. I wanted nothing more than to have my fragile, warm, human body in his strong, stone, vampire arms. I trusted this man completely with my life, of that there was no question. This was the most perfect moment, I thought. Just as I decided this, we slowed and stopped. Slightly disgruntled he didn't feel like dancing forever as I did (granted, forever was better perceived by him than I) I looked up. He met my eyes, and then knelt before me on one knee, pulling out a dark blue jewelry box.

"Esme, you are my life, my everything. Without you, I am nothing, I have nothing, and I gain nothing. The world is a dark and endless abyss without you in it. Will you be my bride, be mine for all eternity?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring. It had one large red ruby, surrounded by diamonds. All the stones, as well as their base, were square.

"Eternity?" I whispered, knowing what that meant. He nodded.

"I could not exist without you."

"Of course, Carlisle," I said, tears filling my eyes. "I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too, Esme Cullen." I allowed him to pull me down into his lap. He slipped the gorgeous ring onto my hand; I was reminded of the comparison he had once made of me—because of my blood and bright personality—being a ruby, brilliant and red in color. Then, I realized something.

"But, Carlisle, when I'm turned I won't be a red ruby anymore. I won't have blood."

"This ruby is also a reminder. You will always be Esme, no matter the form," he replied. We just sat there for a while, I don't know what he was thinking, but I was telling myself I was his for eternity; his red ruby.


End file.
